


Danse Erotique

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP





	Danse Erotique

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Danse Erotique

### Danse Erotique

#### by Bill

Title: Danse Erotique  
Author: Bill  
Email address:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairings: Skinner/Krycek   
Warnings: This story contains explicit m/m sex. Rating: NC17  
Date: 11/20/02  
Archive: Ask  
Disclaimer: The characters of Skinner, Krycek, Scully, Mulder, Doggett and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network. No copyright Infringement is intended no money is being made. Summary: PWP  
Notes: Peach made me do it. (She really is a force on the Dark Side you know) 

My lover is driving me insane. 

He has been playing with my nipples for the past hour, and I'm ready to scream. At least, it feels like an hour; it may have been only half an hour, but with nipples as sensitive as mine, prolonged play can make me incoherent very quickly. 

I don't mind, though. He has been away for two weeks and we need to reconnect. As soon as he came through the door, he grabbed me around the waist, pulled me close, sealed our lips together and commenced a thorough exploration of my mouth with his tongue. God, I love kissing this man! 

After an extended, mind numbing bout of kissing, he dragged me into our bedroom, stripped us both, threw us on the bed, and started an exploration of my body, which seems to have stalled at the aforementioned nipples. He has been content just to tickle and lick them, but now he has progressed to nibbling, and I cannot last much longer. There is a direct nerve connection between my nipples and my dick, and the stimulation is sending it the most intense sensations. It is twitching with every lick and nibble, and I'm gasping and moaning in ecstasy. 

I need to do something before I explode. My cock could pound nails. 

I decide to take control, which will probably surprise the hell out of him, but seems to me absolutely necessary under the circumstances. 

He is lying mostly on top of me, but that only makes it easier to flip him onto his back and straddle his hips. Green eyes snap open in surprise, and I grin down at him as I take his wrists and place his hands above his head. The surprise mutates to intrigued interest, as I bend down to tease nipples almost as sensitive as mine. I get distracted by his luscious lips and attempt to kiss him senseless. My fingers play on his chest, bringing his nipples to hard little nubs. 

I want his cock in my ass in the worst way, but I decide he needs to be teased a little, too. I can feel the hard length of it between my ass cheeks, as I sit on his hips and rock back and forth. Reaching for the container of Wet, I squeeze a blob into my hand. I no longer need any preparation other than lube, and I slick us both up in seconds. I pull his foreskin back to slick his glans, as what I have in mind requires that it be bare. 

I rise up on my knees and his cock follows as if attached by a string. He wants me as much as I need him. I sink back down on to his cock, and take the first inch of the head into me. Tightening my sphincter muscle, I very slowly draw up off him again. I am rewarded with a gasp for my efforts. I repeat the process, massaging the sensitive head of his cock with my ass muscles, and this time he moans beautifully. This is fun. It is also sending shivers of delight up my spine. I wonder how long I can keep it up before I must have that long, hard pillar of flesh completely inside me. I sink down, tighten, and rise up again. Oooooh, brought his foreskin with me that time! I tighten and sink down, pushing the foreskin back off the glans. I can't tease if the really responsive part of his penis has that bit of flesh protecting it. 

I repeat the action several more times, until his eyes start to glaze, and the moans and gasps turn to growls. He bucks up, trying to drive himself into me, but I rise faster than he can, and deny him entry. I gaze down into a baleful green glare and grin at him, letting him know that I plan to control this session. His expression softens, and I know that he accepts my desire to play with him. 

I'm ready. I tighten slightly, and without warning sit down, taking all of him into me in one plunge. The resulting shriek is music to my ears. He's panting and his eyes are tightly shut. Damn! Have I teased too long? I don't want this to be over before I'm ready. I have more plans for this night. 

Maybe I can help. I tighten my muscle again, hoping I have enough strength in it for it to act as a cock ring. His panting eases, and his eyelids lift. The expression in his eyes sends my heart soaring, and I have to stifle a sob when I see the love and devotion reflected there. I stare back at him, trying to convey without words how much I worship him. 

The moment passes, and I start to move on him. I lean back on my heels, trying to get the angle right, and when I do, I rock my hips. He reaches up to play with my nipples, and the pleasure is intense. I move faster on his cock, riding him hard. Time now for phase two. 

I lean over and open the drawer of the night table, pulling out two sets of nipple clamps. They're rubber tipped heavy spring clamps with setscrews to adjust the pressure, and joined by twelve inches of chain. 

I take the first set and clamp one end on his right nipple and the other to my left nipple. The second set goes on his left, and my right nipple. I adjust the screws, making his a little tighter than mine. He has a higher pain threshold than I, and enjoys the exquisite pain of tight clamps. 

I lean over, resting on my outstretched arms and start to move my hips again, sliding his cock in and out of my ass. Unfortunately, I can't get the action I crave in this position, with our nipples chained together. I bend down to kiss him again, the clamps pressed between our chests, put my arms around him and roll left, bringing him on top and wrapping my legs around his waist. 

"Ah, does my pushy bottom boy want a harder thrust?" he asks. 

I answer with a squeeze of my ass muscle and pull him closer with my heels on his butt. He starts to thrust harder, and I'm in heaven, as I feel him filling me and hitting all the good spots inside my body. 

I reach under the pillow for the small brown bottle I placed there earlier. Unscrewing the cap, I hold the bottle to my right nostril and take a deep breath. He stills while I do this, letting me take the poppers without danger of spilling them and burning my nose. The rush hits and I moan and begin to thrust my hips up into him again. 

He leans back, pulling our nipples with the connecting chains and the sensation is electrifying. He thrusts harder, knowing I want him to take me roughly now. He pounds into me, and I know the skin over his pubic bone is going to show bruises again. 

I come down from the popper rush, and decide I want another before I come. I take another breath of the fumes, and offer him the bottle. He recognises that I am ready to come, and takes his own hit. We both start to move together as the blood rushes to our heads, and we are lost in the sensation of nipples stretched, ass pounded, cock massaged by tight muscle, and another cock fisted. 

I can feel my orgasm building in my balls, my thigh muscles, my butt muscles, and I gasp as I convey my imminent explosion to my lover. He responds by pounding harder into me and we come within seconds of each other, shouting our pleasure in the release. 

He collapses on top of me, and I roll to the side, my legs still wrapped around his waist, his cock still embedded in my body, our nipples still joined by chains. 

After I come down from the high of our love making, my nipples shriek their agony and I have to release us quickly. I gently and verrrrry slowly squeeze the clamps on my love's nipples, allowing the blood to start flowing to them again. He gasps at the pain of re-circulating blood, and I massage his pecs to ease it. I release my own nipples and toss the clamps in the direction of the night table. 

I gather my life mate into my arms; he rests his head on my chest, and I murmur into his hair: "Welcome home, my love." 

End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bill


End file.
